I Think Your Beautiful
by TJBambi93
Summary: Vulpix laments how she thought no one ever thought her to be cute or beautiful. Eevee is there for her, and shows Vulpix how much she means to her. Rated M for Yuri and Lemons. -EeveexVulpix- Oneshot !Read & Review!


This is the Sequel to my last pokemon lemon. Please enjoy it. Read my last pokemon lemon or else you will be confused.

Eevee and Vulpix were sitting once again underneath a starry night. Vulpix was cuddling alongside Eevee, while Eevee was occasionally grooming her.

"Mmmm, Eevee," Vulpix purred cutely, "You sure do a good job in grooming."

Eevee blushed, "Thanks Vulpix. I always want my fiery angel to look her best."

This time it was Vulpix who blushed at Eevee's compliment.

Eevee looked up at the full moon in the dark night sky. In Eevee's eyes, the moon looked like one of Vulpix's beautiful eyes. Eevee sighed happily and she blushed at thought.

"You know Vulpix," said Eevee, "Your eyes look just like that full moon up there." And she pointed her nose in the direction of the moon. Vulpix blushed again.

"Eevee..." she sighed, "How can you say such nice things about me. Before you, no pokemon has ever thought me to be cute or beautiful in my life."

Vulpix's eyes began to tear up, "I always told myself I was never cute or beautiful."

Eevee couldn't believe that Vulpix didn't think she was cute as Eevee thought she was, "What? How can you think that?"

Vulpix sniffed, "I don't know. Maybe it's because no one, human or pokemon, really has taken a big interest in me."

Vulpix's crying got Eevee to shed one or two tears, "Vulpix, I-I think you are beautiful, and cute, and I think other people think so too." She placed her paw on Vulpix's paw.

Vulpix looked into Eevee's eyes, "You think so?"

Crying, Eevee weakly smiled, "I know so."

She placed her muzzle on Vulpix's and locked it into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrapped around eachother, and both pokemon felt in heaven.

Vulpix moaned in Eevee's mouth, and she rubbed her paws all over Eevee's small body, as Eevee did the same.

The feel of Vulpix's paws feeling all over her, caused liquids to drip out of Eevee's pussy. Eevee blushed when she felt her lower regions get wet.

Vulpix never noticed it until her paw accidentally touched Eevee's pussy. Vulpix blushed, and then smirked.

"My, someone wanting to play?" she teased, as she continued to rub Eevee's pussy, which added in immense pleasure for Eevee.

"Oh Vulpix," moaned Eevee, "Please keep going."

Vulpix rubbed Eevee's pussy for awhile, then she stopped.

Eevee looked at her, "Why did you stop?"

Vulpix smiled, "Shhh, calm down. It'll get better."

Vulpix was right, she moved her head down into Eevee's stomach, and trailed her tongue down Eevee's belly, tickling her. Vulpix's tongue soon reached Eevee's pussy. Eevee moaned with pleasure when she felt Vulpix's tongue on her pussy. Vulpix flicked her tongue all over Eevee's pussy.

"V-Vulpix," moaned Eevee, "It feels so good..."

Vulpix soon slipped her tongue inside of Eevee's pussy, making Eevee scream with pleasure.

"VULPIX!" cried Eevee, she couldn't take it anymore, she felt the need to cum.

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

And she did. Vulpix licked up Eevee's juices that came out of her pussy. Vulpix then sat back and spread out her hind legs, revealing her own wet pussy.

"Please finish me off Eevee." moaned Vulpix.

Eevee slowly went over to Vulpix, and she started to lick her pussy. Eevee could tell that Vulpix was getting close to her climax, as Vulpix blushed a heavy red color and was moaning in pleasure.

"E-Eevee, oh-oh god." moaned Vulpix, as Eevee's smooth tongue lapped at her pussy. Eevee stuck his tongue inside of Vulpix's pussy, and that was the final straw.

"EEVEE! I'M CUMMING!"

Eevee lapped up Vulpix's juices as they came out of her pussy. In exhaustion, Vulpix collapsed on top of Eevee.

"That," panted Vulpix, "That was fun."

Eevee blushed, "Yeah, it was." She kissed the top of Vulpix's forehead.

"Eevee," said Vulpix, blushing, "I love you. So much."

Eevee smiled, "I love you too Vulpix."

Their lips locked in a furious, yet romantic kiss. Tongues battled for dominance. They soon pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva from their tongues.

For the rest of the night, Eevee and Vulpix laid right next to one another, and just watched the lovely stars until they fell asleep in each others warmth.

That concludes my 2nd lemon. I might write a 3rd, but I need to think of an idea for it.


End file.
